1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot-hung door drive system with an electro-mechanical or electro-hydraulic device that supplies the opening and closing moment required to open and close a connected pivot-hung door panel.
2. Background Information
German Patent No. 41 24 282 C2 describes a pivot-hung or swinging or swiveling door drive system in which the connected door is automatically opened electro-mechanically by the pivot-hung door drive system. The closing process is carried out with the assistance of the motor drive by an integrated closing spring which can be located in a commercially available door closer, for example. In that case, a reduced drive moment is applied to the motor drive, whereby the motor only makes up the losses in the gear train. This type of control eliminates the need for a continuous engagement of the coupling, and simultaneously results in reduced wear, because the coupling does not need to be re-engaged for the reversing process of the pivot-hung door. This pivot-hung door drive system is equipped with a scissors-type linkage.
Such a drive system can be installed on the door frame or on the door. In addition to the scissors-type or pantograph linkage described above, a parallel linkage and a slide rail in connection with a straight actuator arm can also be used. While the closing moments for scissors-type or pantograph linkage sufficient for standard tasks, the closing moments or movements for the closing process are generally very low when a slide rail is used.
German Patent No. 37 30 114 A1 describes a device for opening and closing doors that consists of two mounting parts. The one part is fastened to the door leaf and the other part of the device is fastened on the frame side, whereby the two mounting parts are connected to each other by a force transmission mechanism. At the same time, there is a reversing mechanism with a locking coupling, which simultaneously limits the forces to be transmitted. For this purpose, conventional, commercially available door closers can be used, although they must have a closing spring. The drive wheel of the device, which is connected on one end with the force transmission mechanism, has a pinion which is effectively connected with a rack.
WO 89/11578 describes a drive system for a pivot-hung door that operates in a similar fashion. In this case, there is a device for the opening process, and the closing process is accomplished, as in DE 41 24 282 C2, by the force of a door closer.
Similar drive systems for pivot-hung doors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,704 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,613. There again, drive systems are described in connection with door closers, although the door closer is installed as a separate component on the door panel, and the drive system for the pivot-hung door is located above the door panel. The connection between the drive system for the pivot-hung door and the door closer is in the form of a scissors-type linkage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,270 discloses a drive system for a pivot-hung door that works electro-magnetically. In this case, a drive wheel interacts with a rack, so that a spring for the closing of the door is stretched during the opening process.
German Patent No. 32 02 930 A1 discloses an electro-mechanical pivot-hung door drive system that uses a direct-current motor in connection with a planetary gear train for the drive system. There is a toggle lever linkage between the output shaft and the connected door. This drive system for a pivot-hung door is used for both the opening process and the closing process of the door to which it is connected.
An advertising brochure published by DORMA GmbH + Co. KG describes an electro-hydraulic drive system designated Model ED 200 designed for use with a pivot-hung door. The drive system in question is a compact drive unit that opens the door against the force of a spring and mechanically returns the door to the closed position using the restoring forces of the spring. This drive system can thereby be installed on the door frame or on the door. In this system, an electric motor drives a pump which pumps a corresponding volume of oil into a hydraulic cylinder, which in turn expands against the force of a spring. The piston of the hydraulic cylinder is thereby provided with gear teeth that drive a pinion, to which the lever mechanism that actuates the door is attached. To return the door to the closed position, appropriate valves are opened and the volume of oil can flow back into the reservoir of the drive unit. The spring thereby pushes the piston back and closes the door by its movement, which is transmitted to the pinion.